


The End of Something

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's Time, Order-66, ROTS has entered the chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: “It’s not Gerrera, sirs.” The three looked at each other, confused.“Then who is it?” Cal asked.“I think it best if you take the transmission on-board. All of you.” Cal looked at Obi-Wan hoping for answers. But the other seemed just as befuddled.“Alright. Let’s go.”Or, the end is near.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis & Ahsoka Tano, Cal Kestis & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 30
Kudos: 129





	1. Return of a Friend

The battle wasn’t necessarily a shitshow. But it was close to that.

Troopers ran, the bridge illuminated by grenades and blaster shots. Cal’s sabers were lit, a streak of light as he cut down droids and deflected blaster bolts back into the hoard of droidekas at the end of the bridge.

“Sir! We can’t hold our position longer.” Cody shouted from the comms. Cal continued deflecting, running as he pulled troopers out of harm’s way. He saw an orange visor peek from the front of the battle. 

“Hang on! I’m coming towards you.” Cal grunted as he leaped over a group of shinies huddled under a scrap piece of metal. A shockwave went off as a transport hit the bridge. Debris fell. 

Cal slammed his comm, hoping to link with his Master. But it was no use. The transmissions were spotty at best, and it was a miracle that Cody got a hold of Cal, even being on the same battlefield. 

Cal saw the form of his Commander when a streak zipped through the air. Right towards Cody.

_No!_ Cal’s run turned into a sprint. 

_Not Cody!_

Just as Cal prepped for a leap, a whoosh of fabric flew over his head. The streak of a blue lightsaber dissipated the laster bolt.

As the smoke cleared, Cal made out the form of his Master. 

“Take cover!” The man shouted, deflecting bolts as he ran behind the nearest scrap of metal behind Cody. Cal sighed in relief, jogging over to his Master.

“I see your front is doing splendidly.” Obi-Wan said dryly. Up close, Cal could see the soot and exhaustion written on his face. The lines under his eyes and his greying temples are more prominent than usual.

“Well, we’ve been too lucky. A shitshow is exactly what we need to balance it out.” Cal replied, shrugging his shoulder.

“Language.” Cody said sternly, giving Cal a pointed look through his visor. He huffed. After two and a half years of war, swearing was the least of his worries

“We can’t find the tactical droid.” Cody continued. “He’s hiding behind the blockade.” Obi-Wan sighed at that. 

“We have to draw it out.” Cal started. “The problem is how.” 

“Where are you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan growled. Behind them, a voice piped up.

“I’m right here, Master.” Cal rolled his eyes, looking up at his Padawan-brother, boldly standing as blaster bolts whizzed past him, relaxed. 

At least someone’s battles are going well. 

“What’re you doing down there?” 

“Taking cover.” Cal quipped back.

“And I suggest you do so as well, Anakin.” Annoyance dripped through Obi-Wan’s voice, a tone that, unfortunately, is usual when directed at Anakin.

“There’s only about a thousand droids, tops! We can beat that.” With a sashay, Anakin began to climb on top of the debris they’d been hiding behind.

“You’re overdoing it, again.” Obi-Wan warned. “And where’s Captain Rex?” 

Anakin rolled his eyes, kneeling down. “Look, I can hide with you, and let this village suffer more. Or, I can enact my plan, and end the village’s suffering.” He smiled cheekily. 

Cal looked at his Master’s face, and watched as he aged ten more years and grew more grey hair. Cal felt relief knowing that compared to Anakin, he was a breeze. 

“I can’t stop you.” The older man stated tiredly. “I assume your plan is as well put together as your usual ones?” 

Anakin smirked. “Stay here.” With that, he jumped down, heading towards the enemy. Cal raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. Obi-Wan rubbed his face tiredly, sweeping a hand through his hair. He grimaced at the realization that his hair was a mess.

“Hold your fire!” Cal stiffened, making eye contact with his Master. Together, the three peeked over their cover, in confusion, as Anakin continued talking.

“I’ve come to surrender.”

Oh, great.

“I admit, we were quite overwhelmed by your superior firepower.” Anakin continued. Cal didn’t know whether to feel offended or in awe. 

“What in nine Corellian hells does he think he’s doing?” Cody muttered under his breath. Cal looked at him amusedly.

“It’s Anakin. You know how his plans are.” 

Cody knocked his head on the metal debris. The man groaned. “Thank you for the reminder.” 

They tuned back in, listening to the end of Anakin’s long winded speech. From the crowd of droids, Cal could just barely make out the tactical droid making its way to their command center. 

“Now, Artoo!” With a jolt, the droid was pulled from its place, and cut in two. Cal gasped as troopers emerged from beneath the bridge, their newly donned jetpacks gleaming. From the gaggle of blue painted troopers, Cal caught the jaig eyes of Rex, leading. Cal couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Well, at least we know where Rex is.” 

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. Cal raised one back. His Master shook his head as Cody led their men forward.

Cal grunted as he got up from his kneeling position. He rolled his neck, sighing as he heard pops. Cal clipped his lightsaber to his belt. 

“Glad this is over.” Cal sidled up to his Master, as the both of them made their way over to Anakin.

“Well, we have Anakin here to thank for that.” 

Anakin turned, a smug look plastered on his face. “Your state of helplessness really did sell my surrender speech.” 

“Hardy har. The 501st is better than the 212th, blah blah blah.” Cal snarked. “At least we didn’t get stuck in marshland that had us delayed for two days.” 

“Hey! The information we got was spotty, okay-” 

“Alright, alright.” Obi-Wan chuckled. “You two are both stellar leaders. And I couldn’t be more proud.” 

Elation filled Cal’s chest. Praise from Obi-Wan was few and far between. His gesture of kindness was far subtler than direct words. From the looks of Anakin, it was the same for him.

A beep came from Anakin’s commlink, and he quickly took it.

“Skywalker here. What do you need, Admiral?” 

“We have just received a transmission from someone under the codename ‘Fulcrum’.” The drawl of Yularen crackled. 

“Fulcrum? Saw Gerrera?” 

Cal crossed his arms. “If it’s Saw, then he’s really desperate.” 

“I hope the siege on Onderon hasn’t taken a turn for the worse.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard in contemplation. Cal grimaced. He remembered his time on Onderon with Ahsoka and the rebel leaders. 

He didn’t dare think more on it. The memories were too painful. Especially with Ahsoka gone.

“It’s not Gerrera, sirs.” The three looked at each other, confused.

“Then who is it?” Cal asked.

“I think it best if you take the transmission on-board. All of you.” Cal looked at Obi-Wan hoping for answers. But the other seemed just as befuddled.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

* * *

Cal sighed as he fiddled with his robe sleeves.

“What has you so nervous, Padawan?” Obi-Wan didn’t look at Cal, but he wasn’t surprised. The man always seemed to know when Cal was nervous.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “It just… I have a feeling something big’s gonna happen soon.” 

Obi-Wan finally turned his head towards Cal. He cleaned up a bit before the meeting on the bridge. All signs of rubble were gone, and his hair was once again neatly combed back. 

“A feeling?” 

Cal looked at his Master in annoyance. “You know the ones.” 

“Of course.” Obi-Wan said easily. “But I was hoping for you to elaborate more.”

Cal furrowed his eyebrows. He rarely had visions or hints of precognition. To put into words what he’s feeling was hard, to say the least.

“I-It feels like we’re coming upon a split. The outcome of this event will lead to different futures.” Cal continued rubbing at his sleeves. “I have a feeling it won’t be in our favor.” 

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in silence, mentally running through what Cal said. “There are many points in time that can be described as such.” He smiled. “Whatever it may be, I have hope that we will get through it.”

Cal couldn’t help but worry. For the Force to give him a sign of precognition was a warning sign in-of-itself. Precognition for a Force-Sensitive drenched in the Living Force? Highly unlikely. Why choose Cal to give this precognition?

Before Cal could continue his track of thoughts, the two entered the bridge. Anakin waited on the other side, also changed. 

“Ready?” The other said impatiently, arms crossed and his foot tapping erratically.

“Yes, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said smoothly, ignoring his former Padawan’s twitchy behavior. The three made their way into the conference room.

“Alright Admiral, we’re all here. What’s this all about?” 

Cal swept his eyes across the room, catching Rex’s shocked expression from the other side of the room. From his perspective, he could only see the backsides of the figures. But it was enough to stop him in his tracks.

“Master,” a familiar voice peeked. “It’s been a while.” 

“Ahsoka.” Cal gasped. 

She looked a little older. She donned a new headpiece, silver, and new armor resembling the style of the Mandalorians. Next to her stood a Nite Owl, also wearing full armor, hands on her hips. From the markings, it was Bo-Katan.

“Hi, Cal, Master Kenobi.” She smiled. “Long time no see.”

Anakin stuttered, disbelief and relief coloring his voice. “A-Ahsoka! Wh-where are you? Are you alright?” 

“I’m alright, thanks.” She shook her head, a look of determination filled her face. “As much as I’d love to catch up, I’m not here for a social call.” Cal’s brain stuttered, still in shock. It was _Ahsoka_. 

“We have urgent news for you.”

“Go on, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan took the reins, knowing that Anakin wasn’t in the right mindset to speak.

“Lady Bo-Katan and I have located the Sith Lord, Maul.” Shock and dread filled Cal’s stomach. “And if we move swiftly, we believe we can catch him.” Cal snapped his head to Obi-Wan. The man was stiff. Cal made eye contact with Anakin, who merely shrugged at his questioning look. 

“Meet us at the location we will be sending you.” Obi-Wan said tersely. 

Ahsoka nodded, then the hologram went dark.

* * *

Cal sighed as he walked down the corridor.

Ahsoka was coming back. 

The idea was almost surreal. Her departure was a deep wound for everyone to deal with. And yet, the thought of her coming back also seemed impossible. 

A clatter or metal on metal caught Cal’s attention. He turned, focusing on the muffled curses of clones sweeping through the cracked doors of one of the barracks. Curious, Cal made his way over.

“-sorry!” 

“ _Osik_! You should be happy none of it got onto the helmet!” 

“I said I was _sorry_!” 

Cal peeked his head through. He reeled back. 

Packed shoulder to shoulder on all surfaces available, were a company of 501st men, carefully painting their helmets. The bright orange popped among the sea of blue armor. Cal could barely make out the familiar markings on them.

“Commander!” Cal whipped his head, pulled from his thoughts. All chatter stopped at the realization that Cal had been standing at the door, staring in awe.

“Hey, troopers.” Cal smiled. “Mind if I join?”

The clones glanced nervously at each other, as if unsure of Cal’s intentions.

“It’s fine.” A voice piped from behind Cal. He smiled as Rex walked up, his own bucket under the arm. Following the captain, Cal took a place next to the clone who almost dropped paint on a fellow brother’s helmet.

“Here, let me help.” Cal easily plucked the brush and paint from the other’s hands, floating them around with the Force as he wiped all traces of orange from the floor.

“Thanks, Commander.” The other thanked sheepishly.

“Just Cal.” 

“Cal. Sure.” 

Cal looked at the design on the helmets. He gestured to the white markings amidst the orange paint. “So, commemorating Ahsoka?” 

Rex nodded, leaning on the walls as he watched over the company diligently. “Well, we’ve all missed her. I thought she’d want to know that.”

Cal couldn’t help but grin. “You’re all incredibly loyal.” He touched the helmet, paint barely dried.

“She’s gonna love them.”

* * *

“It all makes sense!” Anakin exclaimed. They just got confirmation for Ahsoka to land. They walked briskly through the busy hangar, with clones milling around. “If Ahsoka hadn’t left the Order, none of this could’ve happened.”

“That’s one way to look at it.” Obi-Wan muttered. He stroked his beard, seemingly lost in thought. Cal grimaced at that. Ahsoka leaving the Order was a huge blow to all of them. Cal looked concernedly at his Padawan-brother. 

Others were just dealing with it differently.

“It’s the only way to think about it.” Anakin stated coldly. He turned, glowering at his former Master. Cal sighed.

“Hey, now’s not-”

“We’re finally going to catch Maul!” Anakin cut Cal off, uncaring. “I’d thought you’d be more excited about this.” 

“Anakin, as much as I am-”

“Whether or not she was meant to leave and help us find Maul,” Cal intervened, this time successfully. “she did. Now, c’mon. It’s not like we have a lot of time to argue.” Cal marched ahead, leaving the two older men behind. 

A Mandalorian style ship touched down. As the ship’s gangplank opened, Cal felt a shiver run down his spine. It’d been months since he last saw Ahsoka. Where had she been? What had she been doing? 

He only hoped that she hadn’t changed much.

From the walkway, she emerged. She looked just like the holo-call. Her lekkus were slightly longer. Her face was more mature. She walked confidently down, greeting Artoo with a light pat. Behind her, Bo-Katan, helmet off, walked down, followed by three other Mandalorians. 

Ahsoka looked up from Artoo, nodding a head in greeting to Cal. He smiled, arms crossed underneath his large cloak, a mirror of his Master, who was doing the same thing. 

Anakin bounded across, a grin on his face. 

“Ah-Ahsoka! You’re here-”

“We’ll have to catch up later.” Ahsoka held a hand up to silence her former Master. Anakin’s grin became brittle. He stiffened, dropping his arms. 

“Every minute we spend here gives Maul more chances to slip away.” Bo-Katan added. Cal glanced from Anakin to Ahsoka, then to Obi-Wan.

“We understand.” The older man nodded to the side. “Follow us.”

The group headed towards the command center. Cal looked back from his position next to Obi-Wan, watching as Anakin stayed back, almost confused. Ahsoka walked past him, her back ramrod straight. Cal sighed. Ahsoka might be back. But things can’t go back to the way it used to be.

* * *

“Bo-Katan has been tracking Maul’s movements for several months. I was able to find transmission codes from Oba Diah, which helped her pinpoint some of his previous locations.” 

“What were you doing on Oba Diah, with the Pykes?” Anakin asked, unable to hold himself back. Cal held back an eye roll. They had time to grill her on what she had been up to. But now, during a briefing? Worse time possible.

Ahsoka thought the same thing, given her peeved expression. “It’s a long story, and not relevant right now.” 

“What _is_ relevant, is that we know where Maul is.” Bo-Katan gave a warning look, daring anyone to get off topic again. She pulled up a picture of the outer dome of Sundari.

“He arrived at Sundari two days ago.” 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, stroking his beard. “You’re certain?”

Bo-Katan leaned on the console. “Positive.”

Cal’s brows furrowed. “Well, you know his location. Why are you here?” 

“More, specifically,” Obi-Wan continued, “What do you want from the Republic?”

Bo-Katan and Ahsoka exchanged glances. Ahsoka nodded, as if urging Bo-Katan on. 

“I don’t have the resources for a full on siege.” Bo-Katan admitted. “If we want to capture Maul, we need to lock down the whole city.” She looked at the three of them. “I’m proposing a joint-operation. If all goes well, you’ll have Maul, and I’ll have Mandalore.”

Cal glanced at his Master. They exchanged looks, and Cal poked at him questioningly through their bond. He seemed unsure of the idea, Cal realized.

“If we agree to this operation, we will be breaking treaties that are hundreds of years old.” Obi-Wan explained, crossing his arms. “We would be brought into another war.” Cal glanced at Ahsoka, watching for any signs of displeasure.

Bo-Katan leaned forward. “What’s another one?”

Cal couldn’t help but flinch at that. The Jedi didn’t want to be a part of the war in the first place. It didn’t help that it was a reminder of what the Jedi have become: generals, fighting for the Republic instead of helping those in need regardless of their political affiliation.

“Well, we’re not finished with our first one.” Anakin joked lightheartedly, hoping to alleviate the tension in the room. It didn’t help. Cal glared up at his Padawan-Brother. Being prideful of war is not the Jedi way.

“To pull the Republic into another war is to pull the Jedi in as well. It’s already bad enough that we’re fighting in a galactic civil war.” Cal gritted out. “We’re not generals. We never were supposed to be.”

“And yet here you are,” Bo-Katan snarled, gesturing to the room. “You come with Star Destroyers and clones, guns blazing, with your flashy swords. Face it. You’re generals. Get off that high horse of yours and see what you all really are.” 

Cal’s ire for the redhead woman grew tenfold. How dare she! She doesn’t understand the pain and hurt the war has taken on the Jedi, the sheer number of deaths, the destruction of their tenets! 

_But she’s right_. A part of Cal’s mind whispered. He swatted at that voice. Now wasn’t the time for an existential crisis.

_Calm yourself, Padawan_. Obi-Wan whispered across their bond. Cal clenched his fists, straightening from his hunched position. He breathed.

Not the Jedi way, right.

“I will advise the Council on this matter.” Obi-Wan stated, about to walk away.

“There’s no time!” Bo-Katan screamed. Her fist banged on the console. “My people are dying under the tyrannical rule of Maul! He murdered our ruler, my sister!” She glared at Obi-Wan in disgust.

“Did she mean nothing to you?” She spat, venom dripping from her mouth. Cal clenched his teeth, grinding them. She insulted the Jedi. And now she decided to go after his Master. He opened his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue.

“She did, and still does.” Obi-Wan spoke before Cal could say something disastrous. “But I can’t let my emotions cloud my feelings. The Council will decide on what happens.” With that, Obi-Wan turned to leave. Cal glared at Bo-Katan, before following. 

From behind, he heard Bo-Katan whisper, “I told you this was a waste of time.”

* * *

“You must control yourself, Padawan.” Obi-Wan admonished as the two walked onto command to talk with the Council.

“What I said was true. I’m not sorry.” Cal huffed. “We’re not generals. We’re not soldiers. We’re Jedi.”

Obi-Wan merely sighed. “I’m afraid the Jedi are not what they used to be.” Cal snapped his head to his Master, in shock. The older man stroked his beard, eyes downcast. Cal deflated. His own Master was confirming his growing disillusionment with the Order.

After a second, Cal started again. “You know, they’re right. This is probably our only chance to catch Maul.” Obi-Wan shut his eyes, as if in pain. It wasn’t secret to Cal how much the Council wanted Maul for information on the mysterious Sith Lord. Ridding the galaxy of one rogue dark force user was a mere bonus.

“I know.” Obi-Wan agreed. With that, he signaled the Council. 

“Kenobi.” The visage of Master Windu appeared along with Master Yoda, who sat in their Council seats along with several other members. Both Master Plo Koon and Ki Adi-Mundi appeared standing in their own flagships. “What have you called us for?”

Obi-Wan began stroking his beard. Cal stood at attention behind his Master, watching the Council with thoughtful gazes. He wondered what their decision would be. Cal turned inwardly. He still didn’t believe in the Jedi’s involvement with Mandalore. But maybe they wouldn’t need to. Maybe they could find a way to help both Mandalore and keep the Jedi code whole.

Or at least not turn it to dust. 

“We received contact with Ahsoka Tano on crucial information regarding Maul.” Obi-Wan began. “Information from the Nite Owls tells us that he is currently on Mandalore. They are asking for a joint-operation on Sundari, where Maul was last spotted.” 

Master Windu leaned forward on his seat. “And they’re positive about this information?” Obi-Wan nodded in confirmation. Master Windu sighed at that. “Sithspit. We can’t just break treaties.” 

“No.” Master Plo Koon agreed. “But this may be our only chance to catch Maul.” 

All Masters present deferred to Yoda, waiting for his wisdom. The old troll grumbled. “Hasty, we cannot be. A tightrope, we are walking. Fall to the dark, we will, if slip and fall.” 

Cal clenched his jaw. _Master! We can’t wait! We only have a short window of time, and it’s fast closing. They need to make a decision, and fast._

Obi-Wan waved his hand in acknowledgement. _I know, Padawan._ “Unfortunately, we do not have much time to deliberate. Maul could leave Sundari at any time. We could lose our window of opportunity. If we start the operation too late, and he is nowhere to be found, we could have a much larger problem on our hands.” 

“That-” Master Windu was cut off by a loud siren. The Masters on Coruscant immediately became alert. Master Windu quickly grabbed his commlink. He swore. 

“Separatists have entered the system. We’ve lost contact with Shaak Ti.” 

Obi-Wan’s brows creased. Worry spilled off of him. “She was watching over the Chancellor, correct?” 

“Yes.” Windu sighed sharply. “We don’t know the location of the Chancellor with her MIA.” Windu sighed. “I’m sorry, but we have to put Maul and Mandalore on hold for now. You and Skywalker are the closest to Coruscant. Get here as fast as possible. We’ll detail you on the whereabouts of the Chancellor soon.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and Cal bowed stiffly. The other Masters blinked away, and Obi-Wan hurried out of the conference room. 

“Commander!” Obi-Wan shouted across the bridge. The peek of orange visor appeared, and the man quickly saluted. “Set course to Coruscant. Have the fleet battle ready by the time we come out of hyperspace.”

“Yessir!” Cody immediately began barking orders. The quiet deck came alive as soldiers set to work. The alarms for battle blared as Cal and Obi-Wan ran out. 

Cal grimaced. They didn’t say no to supporting the joint-operation. But it would most likely be too late by the time everything on Coruscant was sorted. Not only is the Chancellor missing, but the capital is being attacked, unknown to the GAR.

“Calm yourself, Padawan. We have a job to do.” Obi-Wan chided. Cal sighed, focusing on his breathing and the here and now.

The two burst into the hangar, where Ahsoka, Anakin, and Rex were conversing. 

“What’s going on?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan stopped in front of the trio. 

“Coruscant has been attacked. Captain,” Rex stood at attention. “Prep the pilots for battle.” Rex nodded, running with the rest of his men. 

“So that’s it.” Ahsoka growled. “You’re gonna abandon Mandalore?”

“We tried, Ahsoka.” Cal began. “But then we got word of a Separatist fleet entering the Coruscant system on top of the Chancellor being missing.” Anakin peaked, alarm written over his face. 

“So you would abandon Mandalore and it’s people for the Chancellor?” Ahsoka glared at Cal. He shrank back. He’d never seen the Togruta so angry.

“It’s more than just the Chancellor!” 

Ahsoka stepped towards Cal. “And here I thought you said Jedi were peacekeepers. There’s a reason why people have lost faith in the Jedi, and it stems even deeper than just their military status! The Jedi have stopped helping people in need, and started only helping the Republic.” Cal stepped back, feeling backed up. He bit his lip, trying to stay strong. 

Obi-Wan stepped in. “That’s not very fair.” His voice held hesitation. Cal could feel his Master’s reluctant agreement to some of Ahsoka’s statements. Cal shivered.

Ahsoka turned her glare on Obi-Wan. “I’m not trying to be.”

“Okay.” Anakin cut in. He stepped between the trio, with Ahsoka on one side and Obi-Wan and Cal on the other. “Um, how about we split the 501st, and give a part to Ahsoka?” 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Unfortunately, Ahsoka isn’t a part of the GAR anymore. She cannot lead the men.” 

Anakin nodded his head, brain turning. “We… we, uh, promote Rex to Commander. Ahsoka will just be a liaison.” 

Obi-Wan’s face softened. He sighed. “I do agree that would work.” 

Ahsoka’s anger faded off her face. She stepped back. “Fine by me.” Anakin sighed, and Cal did too. 

Obi-Wan turned from the group. “I’ll be up on the bridge. May the Force be with you, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan walked out, and Cal stayed, watching his Master disappear. He turned back to Ahsoka. He rubbed his neck, self-conscious. 

“Sorry.” Cal couldn’t think of anything else to say. “For what it’s worth, I do think Mandalore needs help. And…” Cal sighed. He couldn’t hide it from himself anymore. “Bo-Katan’s right. We’re not peacekeepers anymore. If we have a chance to help with our strength, then I think it’s the best option.”

Ahsoka smiled, slightly strained. “I’m sorry too. But Mandalore needs our help. I’m glad you think it’s the right thing to do.” 

Cal smiled. “Friends?” He extended his arm to Ahsoka. She smiled, grabbing him by the forearm.

“Friends.”

* * *

Ahsoka and her company left on their flagships. Cal watched them until they jumped into hyperspace. Cal sighed before making his way up to the bridge.

“Ah, Cal. There you are.” Obi-Wan ushered Cal over. 

“I need you to lead a group of pilots once we get there. We’ll know more about the battle itself once we exit hyperspace.” Cal nodded. 

“You got it, Master.” He grinned cheekily. “At least I like flying better than you. Imagine what it’d be like if you had to lead instead.” 

Obi-Wan huffed. “Well, I’m ready to do my duty. Although, you’re right. I’d greatly appreciate it if I never have to.” 

The two went silent, and the whirring sound of the hyperdrive grew louder. With a pull, they were off to Coruscant.


	2. Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> I'm back with the next chapter, as promised :)) I hope you enjoy!

The Open Circle fleet dropped out of hyperspace just outside of the battlefield. Already, the meagre Republic forces that were on Coruscant were engaging the behemoth Separatist ships. The Invisible Hand stayed to the back, watching over the battle. If the Chancellor was anywhere, it was there.

Cal patted the head of R5, who whistled in greeting. Cal waved at the clone fixing up his ship, jumping into the cockpit. Lessons with Anakin greatly improved his piloting skills from when he was an Initiate, and he vibrated as the systems flickered on.

“Good to see you too, R5. Get ready!” 

With a jolt, the fighter lifted off, with the others joining. They shot out of the hangar towards the battlefield. Cal quickly turned on comms and began check in.

“Gold Squadron, report in.” A flurry of replies came, and Cal nodded his head as each pilot made themselves known. They flew in V formation as the battle drew closer. From behind him, he could see Oddball leading Clone Flight Squad Seven. Further to his right, the flashes of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s fighters appeared as well. 

“Alright, boys. You know the drill. Target the fleet and make way for the bombers. The Generals are making their way towards Grievous, so if you see them in trouble, give support.” 

Anakin and Obi-Wan broke off as they hit the battlefield. Cal dived in. 

The battle was a flurry of blaster fire. Cal flew tightly between them, taking shots at vulture droids as the V formation split in half. Gold four, six, and seven stayed with him as they headed towards the nearest frigate, while Gold leader, two, three and five engaged the vulture droids. 

“Gold four, six, seven, follow my lead.” With that, Cal began shooting at the ship’s guns with a volley of blaster fire. The rest followed and the cannons quickly went down. The rest of Gold Squadron swept in, hitting the unprotected bridge. The shields glowed, but stayed intact. The squad pulled up when a swarm of buzz droids entered Cal’s view. He let loose a volley of blasts, twisting. The buzz droids missed him, but his team wasn’t so lucky. R5 beeped. 

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Cal dove sharply and turned back towards the swarm. He attacked the swarm as he made his way back. As he got close, he pushed with his right hand, calling on the Force. The droids flew back, inertia dragging them off of the hulls of the fighters.

“Thanks, Commander.” Gold leader said, relief palpable in his voice. Cal smirked. 

“No problem, Ace.” Cal swooped around and the squadron fell behind him quickly as they made another run for the frigate. 

“Aim for the shields and turrets! Let’s take this ship down.” The group responded quickly as they zoomed past. Cal hit the shield once, twice, pulling up. Gold Squad followed suit. Turrets blew and after Gold 5, the shields went down. Cal grunted in satisfaction.

“Bombers, you have a go for the frigate!” Cal didn’t have to wait long. Three yellow bombers appeared, swiftly dropping their payload. The ship went up in flames, crumbling and falling into the atmosphere. Cal sighed and swept away.

Cal checked his comms. “Oddball, how’s it going over there?”

Cal heard a grunt from the other man before he spoke. “We lost one fighter. But the Generals successfully landed in the Invisible Hand.” Cal was skeptical of whether the pair actually landed or if they crashed as they were prone to do, but now was not the time to ask.

“Good. We’re heading towards the dreadnought. Help keep the droids off our backs, will you?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Alright, Gold Squad! We’re heading towards the dreadnought. Squad Seven is gonna watch our backs. Focus on their shields. It’s gonna take all of us to make a dent.” 

“Don’t worry, Commander! We got this.” Cal chuckled at the comment. 

“Of course, Taser. You boys are the best of the best.” 

The squadron moved in tandem as they took down vulture droids in their flight path. Cal could see explosions of other squads engaging as well as the large ships themselves. He paid them little mind as the dreadnought came into view. Vulture droids locked in as the squad made their intentions known. 

Gold Leader, Ace, barked orders. “Gold seven, six, get the turrets. Five, two, engage the vulture droids. Help Squad Seven. Gold three, you’re with me and the Commander!” The group split towards their respective goals.

Cal zipped past exploding vulture droids, trailed by the other two gold pilots. Vulture droids chased after them, firing blasts at them. Cal split from the two and easily evaded the vulture droid, allowing the Force to manipulate his movements. He spun, pulling up just as he crossed paths with another vulture droid. The two collided in a stream of smoke as Cal sped away. The group reconvened, flight path briefly delayed.

The shield generator was coming up, and Cal readied himself. The other teams were successfully holding off any blaster fire targeted at them.

“On my mark!” Cal waited as the ship came closer and closer.

“NOW!” Cal shot a flurry of blaster fire, pulling up. The other two followed suit. In a matter of seconds, the shield generator became nothing but scrap metal. The blue forcefield flickered and fell.

“Yes!” Cal shouted in victory. Just as he tried to hail the bombers, all hell broke loose. 

“AGHHH-” Sounds of explosion then static came from the comms at increasing frequency. Cal turned his head, searching for the now dead pilots. 

“Oddball, what’s going on?!” Cal shot past the disabled dreadnought. Before he heard a reply, he found his answer. 

Pieces of debris fell, pulled by Coruscant’s gravitational pull. The scraps collided with the dreadnought and Cal watched in amazement as the unprotected ship blew up into bright colors. Cal heard Ace whistle in awe. Cal looked up at where the shrapnel came from. His stomach dropped.

“Admiral.” Cal hailed. “Please don’t tell me that the Invisible Hand is falling apart.” 

“I’m afraid it is, sir.” Admiral Yularen confirmed. Cal cursed under his breath.

“Gold Squadron, retreat! The Seppies will be on the run now that their leading ship is down.” As if on cue, the remaining Separatist ships began turning around. Cal led the convening squadron. He took stock of his men. Five men down.

“Admiral, Obi-Wan and Anakin could still be with the Chancellor on board the Invisible Hand! No contact has been made with them since they infiltrated it.” Cal stated. “You have to find a way to make contact with the ship!” 

Yularen replied coolly. “Coruscant has already been contacted. They will hopefully contact the ship, and make sure there is little collateral damage.”

Cal narrowed his eyes, annoyed.  _ I’m more worried about my Master and Padawan-brother coming back alive.  _ He swore in his mind. He didn’t reply to the admiral as he made a swift landing back in the hangar. He jumped out, leaving his fighter for the mechanics to take care of. He quickly met with the remains of Gold Squad.

“Ace. I gotta head up to the bridge.” Cal said apologetically. He gripped the other’s forearm. The clone smiled sadly. 

“I understand, Commander. I’ll make sure the squad gets checked over.” Cal smiled tersely, sprinting down the halls.

Cal burst onto the bridge, wholly inappropriate. But no one said anything. Cal marched up to the windows, watching the Invisible Hand enter Coruscant’s atmosphere. 

“Cody.” Cal turned towards the commander. “Have you tried to hail them?” 

Cody nodded. “We’ve tried, but no response. Their comm system must be down.” 

Cal cursed. “We have to do something.”

Cody gave Cal a look. “You know as well as I do that General Skywalker has much experience with crash landings.” Cal laughed bitterly. 

“Yeah. With regular sized fighters and transports. Not a whole ass dreadnought!” Cody quickly stepped towards Cal, gripping his shoulder tightly. 

“We have to trust them.” Cal stared at Cody’s scarred face. His eyes displayed his resignation. He’s been through this too many times: standing on the sidelines unable to help his Jedi superiors as they dove head first into danger. Cal took a shaky breath. 

“Okay.” Cody grimaced. They turned back to the sight before them.

Cal mumbled under his breath. “What a mess…”

  
  


News of the successful rescue of the Chancellor quickly spread through the GAR. Cal sighed in relief when he heard. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin were still alive. 

It was a few hours later, when the sun was about to set, that Cal finally saw his Master.

“Master!” Cal bounded towards the older man. The other smiled at his Padawan.

“Cal.” Obi-Wan greeted him. Cal leapt at his Master, wrapping his arms around the man. In the three years he had been his Padawan, Cal had grown significantly. He was almost Obi-Wan’s height. The man chuckled at Cal’s enthusiastic greeting.

“I’m glad to see you too, Padawan.” Cal pulled himself off of Obi-Wan, a proper Jedi again. 

“How was the Council meeting?” Cal pried. He knew most of the information was confidential, but that didn’t stop him from asking. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Anakin was made a Council member.” 

Cal’s eyes blew wide. “What?! No way!” He bounced on his toes, a large grin on his face. He knew Anakin had less than stellar views of the Council. Views that Cal can’t help but agree with to some degree. For Anakin to be on the Council? That was a lot of faith being put on the young man. “Let’s go congratulate him!” 

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Cal’s shoulder. “Now isn’t the best time for that.” Cal frowned.

“Why not? This is a great honor!” Obi-Wan only shook his head.

“He was not granted the title of Master. Not yet, at least.” 

Cal wilted. Oh. “Why not? Anakin’s a great Jedi!” Cal stopped himself for a second. 

Was he though? Anakin was a good person at heart. But that doesn’t make a Jedi. Did Anakin have the qualities of a good Jedi? Enough to have such a monumental title?

“Anakin is a good General. He can lead men fearlessly.” Obi-Wan began. “But he lacks emotional maturity and control. I’ve tried my best to teach him all that I know, but he still has quite a bit to grow. I am proud of how far he has come, though. He hasn’t let me down yet.” Obi-Wan smiled at that. Cal looked at the ground.

“So he’s in a bad mood right now.”

Obi-Wan shook his head side to side. “Yes.” 

Cal glanced at his Master suspiciously. He wasn’t telling him something. Cal shook his head. Probably Council related. 

“I’m guessing we’re gonna be heading out soon." 

“You are correct.” Obi-Wan agreed. “We’re being assigned to hunt down Grievous.” 

Cal grimaced. Given how usual manhunts for Grievous go, Cal is pretty sure that they won’t be successful. “Great. When do we leave?” 

Obi-Wan looked at him nonchalantly. “Now.” 

Cal sighed. Why wasn’t he surprised? He lamented losing time with his friends, who for once, were all in-Temple. It would’ve been the first since the start of the war. Before Knox died. 

Cal lifted his chin. He’s a Jedi. He has a duty. However much he would love to see his friends, Cal knew that the mission was more important.

The two walked briskly towards the hangar when Anakin made his way towards the pair. Cal smiled at his Padawan-Brother, who smiled back. Cal almost congratulated the man on his new Council seat, but decided against it. Whatever was going on between Obi-Wan and Anakin, Cal knew now would be a bad time to bring it up.

Obi-Wan stopped before the ramp to the  _ Vigilance _ . Cal looked between the two adults. 

“Cal, would you please go down and begin preparations with Cody?” Cal nodded his head. 

_ Don’t spend too long talking about your feelings _ , Cal thought cheekily. Obi-Wan gave him a mental flick through their bond. 

_ Don’t keep the Commander waiting. _ Cal smiled, heading down the ramp. The cold feeling was back at a tenfold. Cal shivered, hunching in on himself. 

Utapau and Grievous were waiting. And Cal couldn’t help his fear of the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This is the first time I've written a space battle, and I'm very happy with how it turned out! This chapter overall was just a breeze. The next chapter? Not so much...
> 
> I've been juggling all of my hobbies at once so writing has been slow, even though I'm very motivated and inspired. That really goes for literally everything in my life right now.
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos, comment, whatever! I'll see you next week (for the final chapter >:)))


	3. Coda

Cal looked down at the new transmission coming in. 

_ Master Kenobi has made contact with Utapau. He has confirmed our latest intel. Grievous is on-planet. He has gone ahead to confront him. _

“Thanks, R4, we’ll handle it from here.” The droid beeped, sending more information files from the small fighter ship, before landing in the hangar. Cal turned to Cody, who was standing next to him. The command center was bustling as the  _ Vigilance _ prepared to make landfall. The two exchanged glances. 

“So, he’s gone ahead. Again.” Cal stated, amused. Cody was less so, but humored the younger human. The two exited the bridge, jogging towards the hangar. “From what R4 has given us, Utapau is not going to be hard to infiltrate. We just need to find where Obi-Wan is to inevitably back him up.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard. We do this all the time.” Cody grumbled. The pair quickly headed towards their gunships, already packed with Ghost company. Cal opened his comms as he stepped aboard, the doors sliding closed.

“Boil, Crys, Gregor, you there?” The ship jostled as it lifted off. Cal stretched his senses out, feeling the presence of his men following just behind his ship.

“Here, sir.” Waxer replied. Crys and Gregor both confirmed their presence as well.

“Good. You know the drill. We’re here to apprehend Grievous. Your first job is to secure the area. After that, make your way towards Grievous. Our intel says he’s most likely lurking in one of the larger hangar bays, so keep your eyes peeled. Cody and I will lead the first wave.” 

“You got it, sir.” Crys growled. Cal could see the man’s smirk when he said that. Cal huffed. 

“Good luck.” Cal settled his hands, gripping the handrails tighter. It was a far cry from his first real mission on Geonosis, when he could barely reach the handrails and had to instead grip the sides. 

Cal closed his eyes. If all went well, the war would soon be over. No more fighting, no more death, no more undue suffering. Cal tried to look for hope, but the incessant anxiety made it increasingly hard to feel any sort of hope. 

_ I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me! _ Cal screamed into the void. The Force said nothing back, only sending a wave of foreboding in response. Cal shook his head, pulling himself up from his thoughts and light meditation. 

Cody knocked shoulders. Cal smiled at the older man, grateful for his silent support by his side. The ship hit the atmosphere jolting slightly. As they broke through, the slits in the doors opened, allowing Cal to see outside.

The terrain was a sea of yellow, mountains rising and falling. Large craters plotted the ground, and Cal could barely make out cities carved into the walls of the craters. 

“What’s wrong?” Cody whispered. Cal forced his eyes away from the slits, focusing on Cody’s orange visor instead.

“It’s too much like Geonosis.” Cal bluntly stated. It had been years since Geonosis, and Cal knew logically that this wasn’t there. They weren’t going to be shot down; they weren’t going to crash; they weren’t going to be stuck in a dark ship surrounded by death, waiting for help to come. The phantom smell of burnt flesh flicked under Cal’s nose. He breathed through his mouth, forcing the scent away. 

Cody wrapped an arm around Cal, squeezing him hard. Cody released his mental shields, revealing a small chunk of his mind. He sent soothing waves of calm towards Cal, and he grabbed them, desperate, wrapping them around his own mind, forcing the darkness away. He breathed with Cody as he expanded his chest slowly, and released his breath the same way. 

The gunship rattled as the surface came closer. The doors opened up as well. Cal pulled away from Cody, squeezing the man’s forearm in thanks. He grabbed his lightsaber as they descended into Pau City. As the tenth level came into view, Cal carefully leaned out to take a better look at the scene before him. 

Flashes of light confirmed that Obi-Wan had indeed engaged Grievous. Cal watched as his Master cut off one of Grievous’ hands, falling with the stolen lightsaber as well. The two pulled apart, and Cal signalled. 

“Go, go, go!” They fired on the droids surrounding Grievous and Obi-Wan, and clones that settled on the roof began descending down with their grappling hooks.

Grievous, caught off guard, stumbled. Cal jumped from the gunship, landing on the platform. Clones quickly descended from the roof, and Cal engaged the enemy, deflecting blaster bolts and cutting down droids as he made his way closer to his Master.

Grievous landed on his four limbs, with and without hands, scuttling away towards his large, circular speeder. Obi-Wan also raced after the cyborg, whistling loudly. Cal made his way through the hangar towards his Master. 

“Master!” Cal shouted. The man came bursting through on a large varactyl. He slowed as Cal came running towards him.

“Cal! Hold the front here. I’m going after Grievous!” Cal shouted in confirmation and through the Force, and Obi-Wan quickly pursued the wayward cyborg general. Cal ran to where the gunship was currently parked. Cody’s signature visor came into view.

“Commander!” Cal called. He slid into safety as Cody turned on his comm. The visage of both Master Yoda and Master Windu appeared. 

“Masters.” Cal bowed his head, unable to do the usual full body bow that was required of a Padawan. The two masters greeted him. “Master Obi-Wan has engaged Grievous. There are around 10,000 droids on-planet. We will keep you updated on our proceedings.” 

“Of course, Padawan Kestis. May the Force be with you.” Master Windu replied. The call ended, and they quickly jumped back into action.

Cal found himself in the middle of the action almost immediately. Blaster bolts flew through the air, quickly filling the air with the smell of ozone. Cal easily mauled through swarms of droids, pulling troops back into safety. He found himself using the catwalks multiple times as overhead attacks. Before long, Cal felt the tug of relief from his Master. He grinned.

_ You succeeded?! _ Cal couldn’t help but send towards his Master. He got a flicker of amusement.

_ Yes. _ Cal’s grin turned feral, and he quickly chopped up the last droids in his vicinity. He sighed, turning around to make sure no enemies were left. 

The hanger was riddled with bodies and droid parts, and troopers slowly lowered their blasters as the battle ended. Cal ran towards the hangar opening, hoping to glimpse his Master in the distance. He grinned as the large, green varactyl reappeared, his Master in tow. Obi-Wan quickly dismounted.

“Master!” Cal cried out. He smacked into Obi-Wan, almost toppling the man over. “He’s really dead?!” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, ruffling his spiky hair and pulling at his braid. Cal guffawed, swatting at him. “Yes. Grievous won’t be causing anymore problems.” 

“I’m glad you’ve made it back in one piece.” Cody teased. He pulled his helmet off, his own grin plastered on his face. Obi-Wan laughed. 

“Yes. I am too.”

“Oh.” Cody reached for his belt. “You seemed to have lost this.” 

Obi-Wan smiled, taking his lightsaber back. Cal choked.

“You lost it again?!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again. “This was a rare situation, my Padawan.” 

“To be blunt sir? It’s not.” Cody stated. Obi-Wan sputtered as Cal snorted. Cody’s face stayed stoic, but Cal knew the man was laughing on the inside.

As their laughter died down, Obi-Wan glanced at his Padawan. “Cal, I need you to check on the troops. Make sure the entrances are secure.”

Cal lazily saluted. “Of course, Master.” With that, he ran towards the exit.

It didn’t take long for Cal to run into Boil. He waved at the Sergeant and quickly walked over to the man. 

“Boil! How’s everything going over here?” 

“Doing well! We cleaned up some stray clankers, but nothing we can’t handle.” The man smiled warmly. His helmet was tucked underneath his arm, and Cal could just barely make out the small drawing of Numa Boil had. Cal had never met Numa, but he heard plenty of stories. After Waxer died, Boil began drawing the little cartoon on his own helmet, always having the drawing in top shape.

“Well, I’m gonna check out the hangar over here. Mind bringing your troops with me?” Boil nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.” He drawled, motioning for the 15 men with him to follow. Cal nodded his head, leading the way. 

The hangar doors were almost in view when Boil’s comm beeped. Cal paid no attention. It was most likely Cody or Crys contacting him on his progress. Sure enough, Cal heard Cody’s voice come through. 

Suddenly, the Force burst into a supernova. Cal gasped, grasping his head. The Force came in painful waves, threatening to overwhelm him. 

_ HELP HELP HELPHELPHELPHELP _

With a jolt, Cal stumbled as blaster fire shot towards him. He turned, eyes wide, as Boil raised his own weapon.

“Blast the traitor!” 

Cal fumbled for his lightsaber, backing up. 

“What-”

A stray shot hit his neck, and Cal screamed in pain as his neck tensed up against the burn. He clutched the wound, clumsily blocking the incoming fire. 

“Boil! Stop it! What are you doing?!” Boil didn’t hesitate. He continued shooting, as did the other 15 troopers. The pain in his neck intensified, as Cal grabbed his lightsaber with both hands. He needed a way out of this!

He dared a glance back. The hangar! 

Cal sprinted down the corridor, pulling down crates and pieces of metal to block the troopers from following him. He knew it wouldn’t last, but it would be enough for right now. It had to be.

Cal saw the door, and sprinted the last couple of meters. He stared at the console. His brain pounded from the assault of pain from the Force. It was like it was bleeding to death. Cal suppressed it as he raised his shaky hands to open the hangar door.

From behind, Cal heard the telltale sound of footsteps. His breathing became shaky as he tried to hack through the door. Why wasn’t it opening?! 

The Force warned him just in time. He barely blocked the first bolts as the troopers came barreling towards him. 

He blocked the blaster bolts back at the group, maiming, but not killing. As Cal started losing momentum, the clones began gaining ground. His arms jerked as a bolt smashed into his lightsaber. The green blade fizzled out, forcing Cal to shift into single-bladed combat. Cal’s shaky hands became unbearable. His breathing became shallow.

No no  **_NO!_ **

Cal let go of his restraint on the Force, built from years of training, and he pushed. The glow of Force Echos illuminated Cal’s mind as he allowed himself to see them clearly. The Force’s pain and suffering swelled inside of Cal, tearing through Cal’s mind as his fear and anger became pure power.

The clones flew back. Cal could hear the telltale sound of crunching bones. He screamed, eyes blown wide. He stared at the pile of clones. On the top, Cal barely recognized Waxer, who groaned in pain.

What had he  _ done? _

He turned, slashing through the door console in pure fear, stumbling out into the hangar.

The first ship he saw was a small transport. He grappled blindly at it, opening its door and launching himself inside. He climbed into the cockpit, setting his course out of the hangar. 

His body shook as he punched in the nearest hyperspace coordinates on autopilot. Bright lights streaked past the windows.

Cal sat stiffly on the pilot’s seat, staring at his hands. They shook violently, and he clenched them to stop their movements.

Cal tried to calm his breathing but his head was in overdrive. Why did Boil shoot at him? He wasn’t a traitor! 

Why did they betray him? Nothing made sense. One minute they were his men, watching his back. The next thing he knew, they were shooting at him. He felt nothing. Absolutely no warning. His burst of power left him shaky. He gagged at the image of the crumpled bodies next on the opposite wall. _ He  _ did that.

_...Were they dead? _

Cal tried to reach for the Force in hopes of entering meditation and getting some answers.

Instead, he screamed. 

The Force was a tidal wave of pain and suffering. Cal’s mind shrieked as he tried to dive into the dark, swirling entity. The bright lights that signified every Jedi were gone. All of them. The Force cried at the loss of their children, ripped apart suddenly by the loss. He pulled himself out of the Force’s murky depths. Immediately, the pain receded. 

Cal closed his eyes, placed his hands on the cockpit, and breathed. The soft humming of the transport soothed his trembling hands. Bit by bit, his breathing calmed. 

Cal didn’t know how long it took, but he eventually opened his eyes again. Cal brought his knees to his chest, settling into the pilot’s chair. He breathed deeply, reaching out towards his Force connection again.

A wave of pain assaulted his mind. He slammed the connection shut. He clenched his jaw. He needed to contact someone. He took a deep breath and dove back into the pain.

_ Hello? _

Cal touched the bonds with his friends.  _ Guys? _

He gasped.  _ No. _

_ No. _

Each and every one of his bonds were charred and jagged. He looked out into the darkness of the universe. The bright golden strings were snapped apart. Unlike Knox’s, which had long since died in it’s pain, these were excruciating. Cal stepped back from them in horror.

They were dead.

_ They were dead. _

Cal scrambled, looking for the one bond he hadn’t seen yet. Fear and pain threatened to drag Cal down. But he brutally forced himself to wade through it. He reached desperately for the solid gold line.

He felt it and grasped at it hard.

_ Master? _ He whispered down. He sent a wave of fear and hope.  _ Are you there? _

There was no reply. 

Cal tried again, and again, and again. 

_ Please... _

In the cockpit of a strange ship, escaping great betrayal, and traveling towards an unknown future, Cal pulled his knees up to his chest, clutching his damaged lightsaber, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> We have finally finished the Clone Wars!! I will be going back to fill in more arcs. But as of right now, my inspiration is pushing me to go onto Fallen Order and Rebels era (personally one of my favorite eras)!! The changes going forward are going to start getting bigger as I venture into more original plots and writing. I'm not quite used to that, so I hope that the plot threads I do conjure up live up to your expectations!
> 
> This chapter was particularly hard to write, especially the end. But it passed my multiple read-throughs. I hope I didn't make too many of you sad. 
> 
> The next part is an interlude, so it's going to be fairly short and will set up Fallen Order.
> 
> Anyways, leave kudos, comment, whatever! I'll see you very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> So, I'm back! I've been gone for a bit, but this time, I've actually written a lot in the last month and a half. I have all the chapters for this story lined up and ready to go. I'll be posting them about once a week until it's done. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's very long, since Cal is going through a lot of change and growth. He's been at war for almost 3 years. He's going to have doubts about the Jedi. Once I have the time and motivation, I'll develop this even more. It's also a bit longer to compensate for the time away! 
> 
> Strap in, buddies, cuz the next couple of chapters are gonna be a wild ride! I can't wait to dive into JFO! I'm especially excited to explore Cal's relationships since he is slightly older and more experienced. 
> 
> Anyways, give kudos, comment, whatever! I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
